


Prank Calls & Milk Bread

by merrihael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, akaashi is stressed, bokuto is very nervous, still suck at tagging heh what's new, the last three characters are just mentioned idk if I should tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrihael/pseuds/merrihael
Summary: Bokuto calls at the wrong time and starts a chain of events that leads to tearful, rain-soaked confessions on Akaashi's bedroom floor.





	

Akaashi was having a rough day to say the least. He didn't do as well as he would have liked in practise, and his grades were starting to slip. On top of that, there was double the usual amount of homework and a headache getting worse by the minute. As he sat at his desk, feeling more unmotivated to do his homework than ever before, his mobile rang. He'd have ignored it if he didn't see the name flashing up on screen - a classmate, most likely needing homework or notes. So, he answered it. Silence.

"Hello?"

Nothing. Akaashi hung up, guessing it was a mistake. But when his phone rang again, and again, five times in total, and when he was met with silence every time he good-naturedly picked up, Akaashi started to get annoyed. Prank calls - just when he was trying to study and deal with the huge mound of work life had decided to drop on him. The phone rang an eighth time, and by now Akaashi was on the verge of losing his cool. But he picked up, said "hello?" waited for an answer he'd given up hope on recieving. The line remained silent, except for something that sounded like a stifled laugh. Akaashi hung up - a little more violently than he'd have liked - and tried to return to his books. Just as he was about to get back into the right phase of mind, the familiar tune of a phone call chimed through his room.

"Fuck off!" he lost his cool and snapped into the phone before hanging up, muting it and throwing it across the room. It landed on his bed before slipping off onto the carpeted floor with a thud. Perhaps that's what he should have done earlier. It would have spared him the nerves. Satisfied, having let his anger loose for just a moment, Akaashi returned to his books and completed his assignment within the hour, slipping into bed with a satisfied sigh. Little did he know, somewhere on the other side of the city, there sat a very confused, hurt and lost Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto had called Akaashi like he usually did most evenings, to chat and sometimes ask for help with homework - even though he was the year above Akaashi. Instead of the usual calm greeting, he'd heard a very un-Akaashi-like "fuck off!". After Akaashi had hung up, he'd sat there stunned for a couple of seconds, racking his brain as to what had he done to make Akaashi snap at him. He couldn't think of anything - at least, not anything _that_ bad. Bokuto had only seen Akaashi mad enough to curse and/or yell once, and that was not an event he'd intentionally bring about.

His next move was to check whenether he'd dialled the right number, even though he was sure the number 1 on his speed dial was Akaashi - Kuroo was under 2, because "bro, it's Akaashi!" - and that he definitely heard his voice. To Bokuto's dismay, his call history wasn't lying, it clearly showed a 2 second call to Akaashi just moments ago. So Akaashi did snap at him..

By this point, Bokuto was distraught, wondering why his beloved setter would snap at him. Akaashi was patient - maybe he was having a bad day or in the middle of something? No, Akaashi was always collected, calm. Always said things politely, even insisted on calling Bokuto "Bokuto-san" despite them being as close as they were. Even if he was in the middle of something he'd at least politely explain the situation and ask him to call back later.. Was Akaashi angry at Bokuto? A small voice in the back of Bokuto's mind whispered that this was Akaashi not wanting to be friends, ditching him, like a lot of people did once they got tired of him... The mere thought of losing someone that meant so much to him - not only as a friend, but as more, but Bokuto had only let himself admit that to Kuroo - brought panic into Bokuto's heart. A bad feeling began to brew in the pit of his stomach. What to do? Bokuto decided on calling Akaashi again, heart beating fast, gnawing at his lower lip. No answer. Just Akaashi's voice asking him to leave a message followed by the monotone sound of an ended call.

What could he do now? Bokuto frowned down at his phone and at the homework that now lay abandoned on his desk. He rested his head on the papers - would-be maths homework - and thought. He couldn't just forget, the worry gnawing at his soul wouldn't back off no matter how hard he tried. It kept at it, twisting his gut into knots, making his head spin with the worst possible scenarios.

One glance out the window told Bokuto that it was raining quite heavily, but he decided upon taking the walk to where Akaashi lived with his parents in an apartament complex anyway. He blurted some excuse to his mother on his way through the hall, and grabbed his coat, the door slamming shut after him. Bokuto pulled up the hood on his coat over his carefully gelled hair, but it proved useless within minutes - the strong wind blew it clean off his hair, which stuck to his forehead and got into his eyes. Bokuto didn't even bother to brush some of the hair out of his eyes, focused on crossing the street and speedwalking his way across the city toward the apartament complex already visible, towering over the one- and two-storey buildings of Bokuto's neighbourhood. As he walked, he caught a whiff of warm pastries from a bakery, and an idea came into his head. It would be rude to show up uninvited and emtpy-handed, wouldn't it? Plus a nice pastry might lighten Akaashi's dark mood, so obvious in his voice. So Bokuto stepped in, marvelling in the beautiful mix of scents before getting a hold of himself and buying pastries for Akaashi, as well as his parents, just to be nice. And once again, he was off running toward the Akaashi household.

Bokuto knew the key to the apartament blocks' door off by heart, as well as the way up the stairs and down the corridor until he came to a skidding stop at the Akaashis' appartament door, realizing way too late that all the running couldn't be good for the pastries, and that they'd most likely fallen apart in the carboard box he held tightly in his hand. Bokuto allowed himself a moment to catch his breath a little before ringing the bell and hearing the sound echo inside the apartament. There was a beat of silence, some shuffling, before the door was opened to reveal Akaashi's mother. She was a little bit shorter than Bokuto, also dark-haired like her son, and Bokuto knew she was equally polite and collected, but a very warm and loving person. She smiled brightly at Bokuto, and let him in. Bokuto handed her the pastries meant for herself and her husband - quietly praying they were intact - and sped off down the hall to where he knew Akaashi's room was.

Perhaps he should have knocked, but Bokuto burst right into the room, startling Akaashi into hitting his knee off his desk. Akaashi was sitting there, homework and pen in hand forgotten, looking at Bokuto with an obvious expression of surprise. Bokuto gave him an awkward smile, realizing he most likely looked like a drowned rat.

"Sorry for not knocking..." Bokuto said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. It was an annoying habit, always letting everyone know he was embarrassed. Kuroo loved teasing him about it, and Bokuto was yet to find something to tease the other about in revenge. "But I got really worried and needed to know if you're mad at me!" he blurted, and Akaashi's eyes widened.

"Why did you think I'd be mad at you, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, setting his pen down and moving to sit beside Bokuto, who'd stretched out face down on the soft rug.

"I know it's really stupid and dumb to get worried over something like that but.. I'm sorry but I just got really nervous I'm sorry..." Bokuto mumbled into the rug, barely audible. "You answered my call, told me to fuck off, and hung up." he continued after a moment, with the voice of a broken man. Akaashi stiffened from where he knelt at his side, immediately stopping fiddling with the zipper on his jumper.

"I told you to fuck off?" Akaashi's voice was disbelieving, as if he couldn't comprehend what he'd just been told. But his face turned from shock to understanding and embarrassment when he understood what had happened. Meanwhile, Bokuto moved to a sitting position, golden eyes boring into Akaashi's own, seeming to look into his soul.

"I'm sorry... this one as- person, was prank calling me, or, well, calling and staying silent when I answered, and I got frustrated. I didn't notice it was you calling, Bokuto-san. I'm sorry for making you worry..." Akaashi eyed Bokuto's rain-soaked hair and drenched clothes. "...and for making you walk in the rain. I'm sorry."

Bokuto stayed still for a moment, processing, but once he understood that Akaashi didn't mean to snap at him and that he quite clearly didn't hate him, his trademark grin broke out on his face. Relieved, that's how he felt, unbelieveably relieved and happy that Akaashi didn't decide to leave him. Bursting out in laughter, he threw his arms around the other, almost crushing Akaashi to his chest. "I'm so glad, Akaashi! I was so worried!"

Akaashi's brain stopped working for a moment at the sudden closeness to his captain - and secret crush - and once it did, it caused him to blush to his ears. A little awkwardly, or so he felt, he hugged back, silently apprecieating the arms and back suddenly closer than ever. He mumbled another apology, stuck on the edge - he should probably pull away, it was already too long for a normal hug, but he didn't want to, he really didn't want to! Akaashi felt so safe, warm and loved, wrapped in Bokuto's strong embrace. Bokuto buried his face in the crook of Akaashi's shoulder, and his breath sent shivers up Akaashi's spine as he spoke.

"I was so scared you'd leave me." Bokuto's voice was uncharastically quiet, barely a whisper against Akaashi's skin. It made Akaashi's heart skip a beat and his stomach to fill up with guilt and pity. "Like they all did..."

"I wouldn't leave you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi didn't know what to say. What do you say when someone's pouring their heart out to you? Akaashi was never that good at this kind of conversation, always feeling he was painfully awkward.

"It would hurt if you left more than it did with them." Akaashi had to strain his ears to hear Bokuto, who's fingers tangled into the loose material of Akaashi's jumper. A tear rolled down Bokuto's cheek, followed by another, and another, as he remembered how it felt to be completely abandoned because he wasn't cool enough, fun enough, smart enough. How lonely it was walking the streets by himself, watching everyone else run around with their friends, having only his reflection in the ice-cream shop window to talk to. How empty he felt until one day, he ran into a boy his age, with messy black hair, and his younger friend. How relieved he'd been once he'd found someone he felt welcome to hang out with.

"Why?" Akaashi wasn't sure what pushed him to ask, but something about the way Bokuto phrased his sentence made him feel that there was more to it.

By the time Akaashi asked, Bokuto had already realized what he'd said, and his heart was gripped with fear. His brain was a jumble of panicked curses, because now that he has to explain, he might actually lose him for real, and it would be all his fault. But his brain wasn't working fast enough - well enough - not after the mess of emotions he'd just went through, and he had no other choice but to say what he thought.

"Because you're... you're..." he shut his eyes tight, even though they were still buried in Akaashi's shoulder. "...you're different. They.. they were friends and yes it hurt but.. but they were friends. If you lost- if I lost you, I wouldn't lose a friend.. well.. a friend too.. but.. but.." Bokuto's words weren't making sense anymore, so he took a pause and a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, knowing Akaashi was listening carefully. "..but I love you." Bokuto's voice in the final three words was bordering on silent, expressing how he felt. Unsure, scared, even though he was holding his love this close to him, nervous - no, anxious - fearing for the worst.

There was silence in the small room after. Akaashi just sat there, silent, heart beating a million times a minute, mouth opening and closing in a pathetic attempt to formulate a proper sentence. The longer he stayed silent, the more courage found it's way into Bokuto's heart.

"I like you, Akaashi." Bokuto repeated, letting go of his setter and moving away to get a better look at his face. Akaashi stayed there, still blushing like crazy, frozen on the spot until his eyes met Bokuto's. The eye contact acted like an electric shock, bringing him back into reality and convincing him that the fact the boy he'd been hopelessly pining over for the last two years really did just tell him he loved him.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi's voice was airy, light, happy but still not fully believing he wasn't in the middle of some realistic dream he didn't want to wake from to the cruel reality. "I-" his voice broke from the rush of emotion crusing through every inch of his body. "Ohmygod." he buried his face in his hands, face turning redder than before, the blush spreading to his neck.

Bokuto sat there in silence, allowing him to recollect, even though he'd rather have a proper answer and either be leaving or kissing the blush away. Akaashi's breathing eventually evened out and he dropped his hands to look Bokuto in the eye, eyes sparkling and reminding Bokuto of the night sky with it's twinkling stars. Akaashi blushed again and looked away.

"Bokuto-san." he folded his hands in his lap and kept intently staring at the floor between his and Bokuto's knees. "I... I like you too." Akaashi's smile was audible in his voice. A small, happy cry escaped Bokuto's lips, and before Akaashi knew Bokuto had moved, his hands were cupping his face, warm on his cheeks and fitting so perfectly. Bokuto's nose was centimetres from touching Akaashi's and his eyes glowed like the sun as they looked into Akaashi's soul.

"I love you, Akaashi! I love you so much!" Bokuto repeated, Akaashi opened his mouth to reply and confirm his feelings, but the words on his lips were stolen by a kiss. Akaashi's brain short-circuited upon contact with Bokuto's lips, and he just let himself melt into Bokuto's kisses. Kissing Bokuto was like coming home after a long, hard day, but also like exploring a new area, full of surprises and undiscovered beauty. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Sunshine, warmth, love, bright and freedom, that's what kissing Bokuto Koutarou was like.

Hours later, when Akaashi would remember the abandoned homework and grudingly pull himself from his now-boyfriends' embrace where they'd curled up on his bed, he'd thank the prank caller that brought Bokuto to his apartament that day. In turn, Bokuto, as he'd lean over Akaashi's shoulder, adorning his neck in soft kisses every so often as the other worked on his homework, he'd thank himself and fate, or whatever had moved him to run through the rain and say what he did. And, of course, he'd be grateful for the milk bread.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed, I wrote this while on the plane back from holidays. Needed to cheer myself up with some dorky owls. I apologize if it's cheesy or cliché, or for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> If you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> The pastries are random, I know, but the food service trolley passed me on the plane and I smelled the apple pie..
> 
> Also yes, I know, I keep putting Kenma and Kuroo in the background of my writing but I just love the BoKuroo friendship so damn much! It's great.
> 
> I'm in the middle of writing a (longer) fic for a different pairing so it was nice to return to the owls for a moment.


End file.
